Los Hijos De Issei
by lexmixpedro
Summary: inspirado en los hijos de shinigami. Esto ocurre despues de los eventos de trihexa.Azazel y akuja estaban en su laboratorio creando una maquina cuando terminan llaman a todos cuando llegan piden ayuda a issei para darle poder a la maquina por su booster gear y lo hace cuando de pronto la maquina explota y aparece un invitado que dice: -papa eres tu-dice un pelirojo viendo a isse


Todos los derechos reservados a su creador de high school dxd

Fic colaborativo SirLoki y marianobr18.

3 meses despues de la guerra contra triexa azazel estaba con akuja en un laboratorio

AZAZEL: bien akuja esto ya esta terminado(sentado en una silla viendo su creacion que hizo con akuja )

AKUJA:si azazel pero recuerda que necesitamos de issei para que funcione(haciendo unos ultimos ajustes a la maquina)

ambos viendo la maquina que crearon ellos con orgullo azazel crea un circulo de comunicacion

AZAZEL: chico ven aqui al inframundo en el laboratorio de akuja queremos mostrarles algo issei

MUNDO HUMANO CASA HYOUDO-GREMORY(NOTA:LA CASA ES LA MISMA DE LA TEMP 3 CAP 1)

estando en la sala viendo el holograma de azazel

ISSEI:si que pasa azazel(lo dira rodea de su harem que despues de lo de trihexa no se apartan de el por casi perderlo)que necesitas

H.AZAZEL: necesitamos de tus aumentos(dice con un cara de felicidad despues de terminar su invento)

ISSEI: ok estaremos hay en 1 hora(con cara de intrigado)tu que dices rias (viendo a su izquierda despues que el holograma de azazel desvanecerse)

viendo a issei con la cabeza recargada en el hombre de el

RIAS:si vamos para ver que nos mostrara azazel(viendo a issei con cara de amor NOTA:despiesde los eventos de el falso issei , los de tokio y trihexa ella cayo perdidamente enamorada de issei esperando el momento adecuado para casarse con su issei ya junto con las de mas para violarlo*viva el snu snu*bein vamos el inframundo

MDA=madre de issei PDI=padre de issei

MDA:si vamos hace tiempo que no vemos a azazel(NOTA:los padres de issei ya saben sobre el mundo sobre natural lean el manga para saber porque. Okey se los dire la brigada del caos los secuestraron y de ahi issei junto con todos les dijeron la verdad de todo ellos se desmayaron al saber que issei ya habia muerto pero lo tomaron bien ya que su hijo se casaria con todas la mujeres que se enamoraron de su bebe su madre estaria feliz por los hermosos que saldrian sus nietos y su padre por que su hijo tendria un harem pero no vamos del tema continuamos)ya quiero hablar con los señores gremory sobre cuando se van a casar verdad lilith ya que tu papa se case con tus madres(viendo a la niña que esta cargando el su piernas que esta comiendo una paleta)

NOTA:aqui la copia de ophis se encariño con issei a tal grado de pedirle que sea su padre y issei se encariño con lilith como si fuera su hija los padres de issei les encanto que fuera su nieta adoptiva fuera increiblenmente linda siendo que consiguieron los papeles para que sea su nieta con todas la de la ley siendo que issei y ophis sean sus padres adoptivos tambien siendo los biologicos !saludare el que me diga por que! Solo los fans de dxd sabran por que pero seguimos. Siendo ophis que sintio algo por issei cuando la salvo de del desendiente lucifer (aqui ophis es mujer ya que no tiene genero en el anime)

LILITH:si abuelita que papa se case con mis mamas(diria con una cara de felicidad ya que todas se encariñaron con ella siendo que todas le dijieron que les diga mama)para tener hermanitos con quien jugar y presumir en la escuela(aqui ophis e issei se preocuparon que lilith sea muy inocente para no diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo)papi cuando me daran hermanitos

sonrojando a todas presente rias,asia,akeno,xenovia,irina rosswiesse,ravel,koneko, kuroka,lafey,ophis y kiryu. Des pues les digo por que esta hay

Akeno,kuroka,xenovia y kiryu:en este momento (para agarrar a issei y violarlo pero son detenidas por las demas que empienzan a peliar por issei empezando a pasarlo por sus pechos la cabeza del que esta feliz por eo momento y empieza una pela comica donde issei sale volando donde las demas estan jalandose los pelos una pelea de mujeres siendo asia y ophis que van donde esta issei inconsiente pegado al la pared con estampilla cai de manera graciosa y lo despiertan mientras lilith lo pico con un palito y dice )

Lilith: papi estas bien

Asia:issei-san esta bien (mientras le da aire con la mano)

Ophis:issei estas bien(esta ophis recibo un curso intensivo por para ser buena madre para lilith incliso cambio su aparienza siendo que se vea que sea a la par de de akeno)

Nota: saludo en el siguienta cap para quien sea el primero que me diga quien es)

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

todas despues de la pelea comica y que arreglaran estaban en camino al inframundo por una grieta dimensional que hizo issei ya que ophis le enseño a hacerlas para que se ganara unos besos de issei (el la historia issei no lo mato su novia ya que yuma estaba siendo controlada por kokabiel yuma esta se enamoro de issei y va de vez en cuando con issei e hizo un trato con las gremory para estar con issei pero eso es para otro cap issei es abierto a muestras de afecto a todas sus enamoradas)

Issei:nos vamos con azazel(en un cubo como el que wiss creo para llevar a todos y no les pase nada )nose les olvida algo o alguien tiene que ir al baño

Todos excepto lilith: NO

lilith: yo voy (para ir al baño y ophis dice)

Ophis: te acompaño hija(llevandose a lilith al baño de la mano)

5 minutos despues

Ya todos listos se van por la grieta dimensional

Issei: llegaremos los 5 minutos (con lilith en sus piernas viendo que todas estan platicando sin que se de cuenta estan haciendo un plan donde involucra a issei siendo violado por ellas donde esta todas con uniforme militar)

Rias:bien haci lo aremos (con un parche en el ojo y un pizarron N.A:de donde salio ese pizzaron)comandente akeno tienes lo que te pidi

Akeno:ara ara issei(con una mirada pervertida mirando una foto de issei desnudo en la ducha quien sabe como la consigio y la guarda entre sus pechos rapidamente)si almirate rias (con uniforme militar apretado)mucho afrodisiaco para que issei lo coma sin que se de cuenta o nos violia o los amaramos a la cama y lo violamos(pensando en un issei amarado para ella sola perdiendose en su fantasia como las demas saliendo baba de su boco excepto asia que se desmayo con la cara como tomate por imaginarse a un issei indefenso para ella sola)

Issei: que le pasaria a asia y a las demas (viendo des donde esta sentado sintiendo un escalofrios pensando que algo le pasara en el futuro siendo bueno y malo ala vez N.A:estoy celoso de ti y ala vez siento lastima)ya llegamos

Saliendo de una brecha dimensional enfrente del laboritorio de akuja tocando la puerta siendo recibido por un maid que los lleva hasta akuja se despide por ve a issei que esta jugando con lilith sonrojandese de lo lindo que se veia llendose rapidamente mientras saca humo de su cabeza dejando a todos cexcepto a las mujeres con una gota en la nuca

MDA, chicas ,lilith:(pensamiento : una nueva chica/rival/mama para mi hijo/issei/papi)

Ya entrando encontrando a azazel y akuja en el piso jugando con canicas y todos los miran con cara de palo

AZAZEL: aja ya te gane todas tu canicas muajajajajaja(con un muro de ahuevo triunfo el mal riendose como loco)

Akuja:mis canicas(llorando con lagrimas anime en un rincon haciendo circulito en el suelo)

Pasando el tiempo de esos dos se compusieron y empezaron a llegar los demas sirzenchs , grafia ,milicas, los padres de rias ,serafall,sona y su sequito, miguel,gabriel,griselda, pemune, yuma (nota aqui yuma es hija de pemune luego les cuento)barakiel(el quiere a lilith como su nieta Ya que le recuerda a akeno cuando era pequeña)y todos se saludan luego azazel y akuja los llevan al sotano do de esta la maquina y hay unos sillones y seban acentar y azazel y akuja

AZAZEL: muy bien aqui esta nuestra maquina (destapandola y se escucha fuego artificial y cai confeti con brillantina todos excepto lilith que estaba bien con ojos brillantes la maquina) tada

Todos:y que hace (con cara de intriga esperando ver que hace la maquina)

A y A:es una maquina del tiempo(con cara de orgullo)

Saji:y funciona (con sus novias a los lados )

Azazel:claro solo nesecitamos de issei para que funcione ya que nesecita mucha energia (acercando se a la maquina abriendo una conpuerta)issei por favor

Issei: ok(separandose se las chicas y dejando a lilith en el regazo de ophis que la abrazo con gusto ) y cuantos nesecitas

Azazel:unos 20 (Señalando a una parte de la maquina )ahi es donde tienes que meter tu brazo has tus aumentos y luego los transfieres y ya

En eso issei hacelos aumento y los transfiere

Issei: vamos draig

Booster gear-Draig:vamos compañero

[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,BOOST]

[TRANSFER]

Azazel:espera issei se pasaron de aumentos (corriendo asia el)

De pronto la maquina en pieza a tener un aura roja y notan que tiene el aura de issei la pantalla de arriba brilla y dice futuro de pronto para

Azazel llegando a donde issei dice: hmm no paso nada

Issei: si no paso nada

De pronto la maquina abre su puerta sale humos y se ve una silueta se va despejando el humo y se ve aun pelirojo que mira para todos lados y dice

???:donde estoy(viendo al rededor viendo que hay una persona familiar y dice)papa

Viendo a issei y todos dicen

Todos Excepto azazel y akuja que tenian una cara de felicidad:QUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

A y A:funciono jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Todos ven a azazel y akuja celebrando:expliquense

Azazel: ok es que estoy feliz issei al pasarse

Akuja: de aumentos hizo que la maquina

Azazel: tuviera su esencia y transportara los que tuvieran la energia igual aqui

Akuja: dando por resultado que

Juntos: a tu hijo del futuro

Todos y issei: su/mi hijo!!!!!!(viendo al muchacho que tenia un parecido a issei y alguien mas )

Nota: no hay muchas imagenes de issei con sus hijos haci que conforman con estas

ISSEI: como te llamas hijo(sintiendose feliz de tener un hijo guapo pero la pretunta que el ya sabia pero de todos modos la dijo)y quien es tu madre

???:bueno padre me llamo EX Hyoudo Gremory(hora identificado todos se sorprende y los padres de issei lloran por tener un niete guapo no pervertido como su hijo sacando una gota en la nuca a todos )y mi madre es rias gremory

Se escucha un si de felicidad de rias y sus padres de ambos

Rias:tu eres mi bebe(con ojos llorosos a cercandose a su futuro hijo )eres tan guapo como tu papa

Issei: haci que mi hijo con rias (viendolo pensamiento:se nota que salio mas a la familia de rias)hijo

Ex:si padre (aun abrazado de su mama que decia mi hijo con issei y no es un sueño es real)

Todas las demas con celos pensando en una manera de queden embarazadas para tener hijo issei pero algo paso

Issei: queria pregunt...(pero antes de terminar la maquina sacarias chispas)

abriendo la compuerta apareciendo humo y una silueta que va saliendo todos ven una chica rubia y dice

???:ano hola (con nerviosismo la chica parecida a cierta ex monja por tantas miradas hacia ella y mira q una personas familires)Oto-sama ,Ka-sama(viendo a nuestro protagonista y ala ex monja)

Todos:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ESTA HITORIA CONTINUARA

MUY BIEN SI QUIEREN SABER CUANDO ACTUALIZO LOS FIC LEAN EN MIS HISTORIAS EL AVISO ACTULIZADOR QUE DIRA TODO CADA SEMANA

SIN MAS ME DESPIDO Y DENLE LA ESTRELLITA Y COMENTEN

ATTE:@ PEDROSALOMON

me puedesn encontrar en wattap como

PEDROSALOMON

nos vemos despues


End file.
